Naruto: Cambiando el Pasado
by Zack Kitsune
Summary: solo lean XD
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic en este formato espero que les guste, antes de leer recuerden Naruto no me pertenece, sino más bien le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto…pero antes de comenzar

Hola…..Personaje hablando

(Raro será mejor tener cuidado…..Personaje pensando

**Rasengan **…..Técnica

En las naciones elementales, en cierto campo de batalla se pueden ver 2 figuras, la primera era de un hombre de unos 17 años, cabello rubio revuelto, de unos ojos zafiro, vestía una camisa negra con unos pantalones estilo ANBU grises junto a una "chaqueta" de color naranja con llamas negras, este era Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, la otra era una figura femenina de cabello rojo y ojos del mismo color, al igual que el rubio aparentaba 17 años, tenía una figura voluptuosa acentuado en su kimono de combate negro y rojo, (va vestida como Okita Souji de Fate/Grand Order en su Ultima Asencion solo que cambiando la parte blanca con negro y la parte azul con rojo) lo más llamativo de ella eran sus orejas de zorro acentuado su cabeza, esta era la Kyubi no Yoko Kurama…

Naruto: Es un desastre

Menciono el rubio entre murmullos pequeños viendo la destrucción y muerte que se veía a la distancia, su acompañante también compartía sus pensamientos, pero sin duda alguna lo que más le dolió fue ver los ojos una vez brillantes ahora opacos, lo que paso aquí fue sin duda alguna el infierno en la tierra, primero un Uchiha había proclamado la cuarta gran guerra ninja, con ayuda de Naruto y Kurama lograron vencer esta parte sin problemas incluso con Edo Tensei, después una batalla contra ese mismo Uchiha de nombre Obito y el verdadero Madara Uchiha, una vez mas Naruto logo vencerlos, posteriormente la resurrección de la Diosa Conejo Kaguya Otsutsuki, lograron vencerla pero…..

Kurama: Naru por favor no te culpes…

Mientras la pelirroja intentaba consolar a su rubio, una figura apareció por atrás, dicha figura era del Rikudou Sennin Hagoromo Otsutsuki y "padre" de Kurama…

Hagoromo: Ella tiene razón hijo, aún hay una forma…

Naruto: ¿Cuál?

Hagoromo: Usare mi poder para mandarte al pasado específicamente antes de que entres en la Academia y no te preocupes conservaras tus habilidades pero deberás entrenarlas…

Naruto: ¿Pero y Kura-chan?

Hagoromo: No te preocupes ella será capaz de entrar y salir del sello cuando quiera y si ambos quieren puedo hacer que ella "crezca" contigo…

Ambos se sorprendieron, con una mirada ambos asintieron y aceptaron lo dicho por el sabio, el cual simplemente sonrió un poco y con unas posiciones de manos y deseándoles buena suerte ambos desaparecieron del lugar…

Naruto: Ugh

En un departamento en la zona roja de la Konohagakure no Sato se puede ver a un rubio de unos 6 años despertando en su cama, dicho rubio le tomo unos momentos acostumbrarse y no se sorprendió al ver un cuarto familiar, dicho cuarto no lo había visto desde la invasión de Pain a Konoha, cuando escaneo a su alrededor noto un mechón rojo a su lado, al revisar noto que era su querida Kitsune Kurama, noto que ella se veía de su misma edad, sonrió un poco antes de acariciar suavemente su hermosos rostro, a lo que ella tuvo una sonrisa y comenzó a despertarse….

Kurama: Buenos días Naru…..

Naruto: Buenos días Kuro-hime

Kurama: Parece que realmente regresamos en el tiempo…..

El rubio simplemente asintió con la cabeza, sin embargo nota cierta incertidumbre en su compañera y decidió preguntar….

Kurama: Ah eso, simplemente recuerdo que cuando tenías esta edad solo comías ramen y bueno no poder tener mis pasteles….

Ante esto el rubio tuvo una gota estilo anime en su cabeza, sus gustos hacia los pasteles rivalizaban con su propio gusto al ramen….

Naruto: Lo siento, no te preocupes puedo usar un henge para así entrar a las tiendas sin que ellos me lo vendan a precios altos o de mala calidad….

Ante esto la Kitsune sonrió, pero después se entristeció un poco, el rubio notando esto la abrazo…

Naruto: hey no es tu culpa, ni nunca lo será todo es culpa de esos aldeanos ignorantes, sabes que te amo con todo mi ser así que quita esa cara, aún tenemos mucho que hacer ¿no?

Ante estas palabras la kitsune sonrió un poco, sin duda alguna el siempre sabia como alegrarla ella simplemente correspondió el abrazo, paso un buen rato antes de que ambos se separaron con una sonrisa, la kitsune estaba contenta de que el brillo en sus ojos habían regresado….

Naruto: Bien movámonos

La Kitsune simplemente asintió y se prepararon, agarrando el dinero que él había guardado y se prepararon, saliendo con un henge puesto, compraron diversos alimentos como verduras y carne y por supuesto los dulces de Kurama, al regresar a su casa comenzaron a guardar todos los viveres que compraron….hasta que

Naruto: mmm ¿Qué es esto?

El rubio encontró un pergamino de almacenamiento al poner chakra aparecieron un rollo con el símbolo Uzumaki y una carta, al leer dicha carta decía lo siguiente….

"_Para Naruto_

_Como viste en el rollo que esta junto a la carta es donde están diversas cosas del clan Uzumaki, las recupere y decidí mandártelas, el contenido es una sorpresa para ti, este es mi regalo para mi futuro nuero, cuida bien de mi hija ¿de acuerdo?_

_De: Hagoromo Otsutsuki"_

El rubio se sonrojo un poco para después abrir el pergamino el cual se dividió en más pergaminos los cuales se dividían en….

Jutsus Elmentales, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Información de Kekkei Genkai, Estilo de Taijutsu, Historia del clan, Riquezas, Contrato de Invocación…..

Naruto sonrió ante esto lo cual llamo la atención de su compañera, la cual al ver tanto la carta como los pergaminos primero se sonrojo para después sonreír como su pareja….ambos con el mismo pensamiento…

NaruKura: (Esto será interesante)

**Bien hasta aquí el primer capitulo un poco corto…en fin espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en otra ocasión**

**Atte: Zack**


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

En un bosque a las afueras de Konoha mas en especifico en la zona boscosa se encuentra una mansion rodeado por otras cosas, como por ejemplo un dojo, una forja de armas, distintas casas para alojar a básicamente un clan completo y finalmente pero no menos importante un santuario lleno de mascaras, si este era el recinto del clan Uzumaki, algo alejado de la aldea a peticion del propio clan, ahora regresando a la mansion, en cierto cuarto compartido se pueden encontrar un chico de cabello rubio y junto a el una hermosa chica de cabellos rojos, sip estos eran Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze e Hitomi Otsotsuki.

Naruto: mmmmgh

El rubio comenzo a despertar abriendo sus ojos color zafiro, para despues tratar de despertar a su compañera y futura

esposa, tras un rato intentandolo lo logro.

Naruto: Despierta mi querida Kitsune, hoy es el dia de nuestra graduacion.

Hitomi: Ugh un rato mas Naruto-kun, no mejor dicho al diablo la graduación nos quedaremos todo el día aquí.

Naruto: mmm tentador, pero recuerda que teniamos un trato con el Sandaime

Hitomi: grrr ese viejo...

Naruto simplemente se rio ante su "enojo", en realidad ya habian pasado 3 años, ambos ya tienen 9 años, en un principio ambos intentaron hablar con el Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, sobre su herencia pero el viejo siempre evadia el tema, el le dijo acerca de sus padres y le dio en cierta manera las cuentas de su padre, sin embargo no le dijo absolutamente nada de su madre mas que su nombre y como fue conocida en el mundo, el no queria decirle nada acerca de su clan el Uzumaki, en un principio Naruto pareció no importarle, pero para todo aquel que lo conozca bien (como Hitomi) veía que estaba molesto, por suerte logro hacer que Hitomi asistiera a la Academia, paso un año en donde el intento como pudo de que le "hablara" mas de su madre, pero sin suerte lo cual ocasiono una ruptura en su relación mas que nada por parte de Naruto, lo cual ocasiono muchos suspiros por parte del viejo mono, incluso en un punto Naruto contemplo en irse de la aldea con Hitomi y todo lo relacionado con los clanes Uzumaki y Namikaze, sorprendentemente fue Hitomi quien lo detuvo...

Al año siguiente, el rubio valiendole todo logro encontrar y se mudo a su complejo, pero no el de los Namikaze/Uzumaki, sino el complejo original creado por los Uzumakis, por supuesto lo primero que hizo es ir y encontrar los documentos y tecnicas, lo cual no fue dificil, al ser entrenado por el experto en infiltración y espionaje de Konoha Jirayja el Gama-sanin o como Naruto le decia Ero-Senin, después de un rato

intercambio los rollos por unos falsos y salio sin ser visto por bueno basicamente nadie.

Fue durante este tiempo en que Naruto comenzó hacer bromas, otra vez, aunque en lugar de atencion era porque le resultaba divertido y tambien una pequeña forma de venganza contra Konoha y el Sandaime, a veces eran bromas en solitario pero otras eran junto a Hitomi, siendo estas ultimas las mas elaboradas... ahora bien ¿como lo tomo la aldea? pues digamos que hubieron diferentes reacciones, por parte de la mayor poblacion civil (los asi llamados haters de Naruto) no lo tomaron nada bien, mientras que los civiles con cerebro se lo tomaron con mucho humor, en cuanto a los ninjas...bueno la gran mayoría se lo tomaron como lo que son simples bromas de parte de alguien (aunque les pese) muy creativo, mientras tanto los ANBUS bueno tenían por así decirlo diferentes reacciones...en cuanto al Sandaime, bueno fue una mezcla de diversión y apatía, a decir verdad el ya sabia donde vivía Naruto pero el no hizo nada al respecto.

Finalmente el tercer año, fue básicamente un refrito del anterior salvo de la llegada de Jirayja a Konoha, donde fue recibido por unas de las abituales bromas de Naruto lo cual lo dejo sorprendido, para reirse un poco, posteriormente fue con su maestro para hablar en donde no tardo en enterarse de lo sucedido con su ahijado, por un lado entendía la postura de su sensei sin embargo tuvo que estar de acuerdo con Naruto en este asunto, como descendiente de la familia real de Uzushio y futuro líder del clan Uzumaki era su completo derecho de nacimiento, en fin al final Jirayja se presento a Naruto como su padrino, no basta decir que el rubio le dio un buen golpe por no estar con el cuando era mas joven, aunque la verdad el verdadero motivo de su enojo era el de ir hacia Ame solo sin ningun apoyo, en fin después de un rato Naruto accedió a tener una charla seria con el Hokage, en fin para hacerla corta lograron medio reparar su relación, al final lograron mas o menos reconciliarse, cabe destacar que en ese momento Naruto presento a su amiga Hitomi a su ero-senin, el cual solo tuvo un pensamiento...

Jirayja: (Sin duda alguna sera una belleza cuando crezca, Gaki eres un suertudo)

Sin embargo en esa misma reunión, el Sandaime revelo un evento que sorprendio a todos los presentes y ese era...que Kushina, la madre de Naruto, estaba viva pero en un estado de coma...

Hitomi: Bien Naru ya estoy lista ya vayámonos

Naruto fue sacado de sus pensamientos por su futura compañera de equipo y esposa, el simplemente asintio con la cabeza para dirigirse por los tejados para ahorrarse problemas con los aldeanos, al llegar a su clase vieron a sus compañeros, sin duda esos 3 años no fueron en vano ya que Naruto se gano de forma justa la amistad de la mayoría de los niños en la clase, mas que nada su personalidad calmada pero a la vez divertida, sin duda alguna el era como un sol, por supuesto aun habían personas que pensaban en el como el demonio, sin duda ya manchados por el prejuicio de sus padres, de entre todos ellos habian un par que destacaban, el primero era un chico de cabellos grises y ojos negros su nombre era Lucke Cole (va vestido como se ve en los sprites de FF6) , el se conviertio en su mejor amigo durante los 3 años de academia, la segunda era una niña de pelo color entre rojo y rosa llamada Suzuka Sangetsu, vestia un sueter sencillo de color cafe claro con unos pantalones ANBU negros, ella siempre cargaba una katana corta con ella ya que quiere ser como su idolo, la Habanero Sangriento, no basta decir que Naruto se sorprendió de esto, ya que no lo esperaba ya que aquí en Konoha se respetaba y admiraba mas a Tsunade Senju, en fin ambos con el tiempo se hicieron bastante amigos..

Lucke: Yo Naruto ¿estas listo para hoy?

Suzuka: Creo que eso no se pregunta Lucke-san

Lucke: jaja es cierto, lo mas seguro es que ambos resulten ser los mejores.

Naruto e Hitomi los saludaron y comenzaron hablar de diversos temas hasta la llegada de su sensei que coloco los exámenes (no es Iruka), no basta decir que el había puesto una ilusión en los exámenes de Naruto, Hitomi, Lucke y Suzuka, sin embargo todos lograron pasar aun con eso, el segundo y tercer examen también lo hicieron bastante bien, al final todos lograron pasar el examen, Naruto y Lucke tenían su diadema en su frente, mientras que Hitomi y Suzuka en su cuello, al terminar todos fueron a Ichiraku para celebrar al finalizar, Lucke y Suzuka se fueron a sus casas mientras el combo rubio-pelirroja fueron hacia el sitio donde estaba Kushina la madre de Naruto...

Zack: Okey chicos aqui el segundo capitulo del fic, espero que les guste y si decidi no matar a Kushina en donde ella sobrevivio, esto sera medianamente explicado en el capitulo siguiente jeje, ahora bien emm sip a Locke lo saque de Final Fantasy 6 y tendra una personalidad similar, ahora para Suzuka la saque del juego movil The Alchemist Code del personaje del mismo nombre, solo que su apariencia es del especial de San Valentin [Spicy-Valentine] de la version japonesa del juego en fin esto es todo nos vemos..

Atte: Zack


End file.
